Do Not Repeat
by Jozefiend
Summary: 2D's lounging outside on the zombie-infested lawn on a hot day and, for some reason, he's still alive. Could this be the work of a certain Satanist on the top floor? Hm... Phase 2, maybe, cause Noods is speaking English pretty well... I wanted it to be StuDoc, but it's really not. It's just fluffy friendship fluff. *barfs rainbows*


**Oh, Glob. I'm such a wad. I should be working on Adventure Time stufz right now, but I'm not. I just... I miss Gorillaz, you know? And I've just been noticing so many OC stories on the Gorillaz archive and it's just heartbreaking. I mean, I know this isn't really any good, but at least it's something and I just started writing and I couldn't stop. StuDoc FTW. Even if it's technically not romantic at all. *shruggity shrug***

**Do Not Repeat**

2D laid on his back, staring at the tree above him, too hot to move. The sun beat down on the ground just outside of the tree's shade and heated the air around him, but at least he wasn't in it. Going inside, he considered, might help. Noodle had come out twenty minutes before telling him that the air conditioning was fixed.

He couldn't move. It was too hot. He had a migraine. It was sunny. He didn't want to go out in the sun, even if he'd quickly be relieved by the cool temperature of the house.

Russel sat on the couch inside of Kong watching the television. There was a cooking show on. Russel really adored cooking. It was Rachel Ray, a lovely, sometimes slightly annoying woman. She could cook, though, and had taught Russel some of his favourite recipes. He was pretty sure everyone else in the house hated Rachel Ray, because his favourite recipes were, in fact, their opposite-of-favourite recipes.

Noodle suddenly appeared on the couch beside him, making him jump slightly. Sometimes, he was quite sure she was capable of appearing from thin air.

"Russel," she groaned, "Toochi is still outside."

Russel frowned. Clearly Noodle was telling him that because she wanted him to go outside and get the singer. If the boy couldn't even force himself off of the ground, he certainly wouldn't get up to stop a zombie that was coming at him. 2D could get eaten any minute now. But, then again, he was a grown man and he could make his own decisions. Plus, Russel didn't really want to get up and leave Rachel. He might offend her. And miss the extra spicy baked ziti she had in store.

"Man, that boy can get his own lazy butt up," he dismissed. Noodle sighed.

"Maybe Murdoc-"

"Muds is on the top floor to blow off some steam, shooting at zombies. I wouldn't recommend walking up to him while he's got a gun, baby girl," Russel warned. Noodle huffed, crossing her arms and staring at the woman on TV.

"I hate Rachel Ray," she grumbled. Somewhere, floors above, a gunshot rang out.

Murdoc stared at the pale, blue-haired form, laying in the shade of the only leaved tree in the entire yard. The boy laid motionless, eyes trained on the green canopy above him. Murdoc looked at him curiously through his spyglass. There were a couple of zombies lying nearby with bullets lodged into their skulls, courtesy of Murdoc Niccals, bass and sniper rifle extraordinaire. The singer flinched every time the gun shot, but he didn't look for the source. He only stared up blankly.

A zombie approached the singer slowly and Murdoc removed the spyglass before picking up his gun and getting the undead man's head in the gun's crosshairs. He followed it as it neared 2D. Once it was within less than a metre, he shot it. Its body fell onto 2D, which finally brought the boy out of his rapture. He sat up quickly and shrieked loud enough that the sound reached Murdoc all the way on the top floor. The Satanist smiled as 2D ran away from the body and to the house, now safe and sound. Murdoc leaned back in the armchair he was sitting in, leaned his gun against the wall and took a sip of Everclear, now feeling much for content knowing 2D would not be eaten or suffer from heat stroke.

But, if you tell that to anyone, he promises to personally come to your home and kill you and anything you love. And burn your computer or mobile. Seriously. Shaddup right now or he will not hesitate to end you. Because he's Murdoc fuckin' Niccals. And he doesn't care about anything. Especially dullards. *scoff*

**Sorry. Ending was... Just, I'm sorry. Review please? **


End file.
